


want an oc?

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Oneshot, She is human, Short, miaya isn't a damn robot, rarepair? rarepair, sapphic time, seiko deserves a gf man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: both are quiet girls, and quiet girls need a friend when alone.
Relationships: Gekkogahara Miaya/Kimura Seiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	want an oc?

**Author's Note:**

> yo,, there was already a pre-existing tag for this ship honestly Pop off dr fandom !

peace and quiet, that’s how seiko liked it. she can focus on mixing medicines, creating prescriptions, labeling medications… all that stuff others would more than likely find boring. sure, her ultimate talent doesn’t seem ideal to most, though she is quite fond with how careful you have to be while making the pills and liquids. how steady you have to be, how exact you have to be. there can’t be any mistakes, or else things won’t end well.

this is difficult when someone is sitting at the same lab desk, right across from her, doodling away in a notepad that was meant for documenting student’s pains and struggles. glancing up from her commission - requested by yoi, who was running a fever - and looked at miaya, who kept an emotionless gaze down at her paper. she couldn’t make out what she was drawing, but she could only assume it was based on the plush besides her.

it was a white rabbit named usami, dressed up as a magical girl, and has a programming ability to speak for miaya. no one questioned this at hope’s peak, not even the teachers, which seiko was thankful for; she couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to tell someone about her being bullied for her mute behavior. shifting her gaze back down, seiko finished off the commission then twisted the cap of the bottle on.

“all done?” a high octave, feminine voice asked, causing seiko to jump at the sudden talking. it was the usami plush, whose paw was being held by miaya; her eyes locking with the pharmacist for a brief moment.  
“u-uhm, yes, though i still need to make those meds one of your clients needs…” she replied, her voice meek as usual, as she picked up a blank label and pulled off the tab on the back of it.

after sticking the label to the bottle and scribbling ‘sohnosuke izayoi’ on it, she set this aside then stood up from her seat. “excuse me, i need to grab a couple of things,” said seiko, as she went to turn and step away from the table. before she could actually go to where she needed to, she heard soft pats on the top of the table - this was one of miaya’s ways to get someone’s attention when they were not facing in her direction.

turning around, she saw the blue haired girl waving her over, though her hand gesture wasn’t as urgent compared to how others would do this. to be nice, she obliged and walked back over, and stood directly by her side to see what she needed. it couldn’t possibly be important, unless she needed to know the specific type of antidepressant she was told to make. to her surprise, it was both of the two guesses she had in mind at the same time.

written on the notepad was the word ‘fluoxetine’, which she knew exactly what she was trying to say, but below it was a couple of doodles that looked to be concept art of cartoon characters.  
“oh, those are nice, miaya. i think i like this one the most.” she lifted her gloved hand to point at one of the animals; she assumed it was some sort of cat, she couldn’t tell as she is not an expert in species and such.

miaya slid the notepad closer before turning towards usami. “the chinchilla?” the plush spoke for a moment before its expression changed: “would you want this to be an alternate version of you?”  
“a-alternate version?” asked seiko, a little confused at the question that was asked. she didn’t know what that meant, but she sure did hope it was a good thing - after all, this was miaya she was talking to.

“yes, like an original character that you identify as and can make it be the best you, or make it the you you want to be!” explained usami- er, miaya? it can get a little confusing.  
“ah, that s-sounds like... a coping mechanism. but if it comes from you, then i suppose i wouldn’t mind a little, new me.” she replied, fixing her mask a bit in the process of her responding to the explanation.

receiving nothing but a nod from miaya, and watching her look back down at her notepad, seiko walked off to the counter where all the cabinets full of different things were. an original character that is made to be the best me, she thought. as much as it did sound like a creative idea, seiko didn’t know what she would do with… basically another her, but as she said, she’s happy with anything she is gifted from miaya.

-

end of the week, start of the weekend. since yoi’s fever went away thanks to her medicine, ruruka wanted the trio to hang out at her place on saturday - she accepted, of course, but made sure to remind her to bake some of her treats sugar free. seiko was packing her bag to take some of her personal supplies back home, not sure if she trusted the school with holding onto these more or less expensive items.

slinging the strap on her shoulder, she took a quick glance around before deciding she had everything, then turned on her heel so she could leave the room. after flipping the three switches that turned off the lights, seiko walked out of the lab and almost ran into miaya in the process.  
“oh! i-i’m so sorry, i didn’t expect you to-”  
“close your eyes and hold your hands out!” exclaimed usami, as miaya put it on her shoulder.

seiko raised a brow in concern but did what the plush wanted, closing her eyes and holding her hands together and out. she had no idea what she was waiting for, mind drawing a blank on if there was a special event going on that required gift giving. if there was, she definitely didn’t know what it was or simply forgot, but that doesn’t mean she will feel awful about not being able to return the kindness.

she wasn’t able to feel exactly what the texture was, however the item that was propped in her hands felt like it didn’t weigh more than ten ounces (an estimation based on how heavy her full bottles of medicine can get.) opening her eyes, seiko shifted her gaze down to what was given to her, and the memory came to her once she noticed what she was even looking at. a small chinchilla plush, who is dress similar to seiko herself.

“chinchira is your cool buddy who can be with you when you are alone in your study!” the plush explained with a tone of excitement. “if you squeeze the left paw, chinchira will speak!” listening to the instruction, seiko slid her fingers to the tiny paw and gave it a light squeeze. just what usami promised, the chinchilla in her hands had begun to vocalize in a sing song voice, then formed a coherent phrase.

“i love you!” started chinchira happily, a string of soft notes from a familiar tune following afterwards. it absolutely is a cute present, one that made seiko turn red and grin a bit too wide - thank goodness it can only be seen by the squinting of her eyes.  
“miaya, this is so thoughtful, i don't know what i can do to repay you,” thanked seiko, as she turned the chinchilla around and hugged it close to her frame.

miaya closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side; despite being unable to see her smile, the pharmacist knew it was there, along with the light color flushing on her cheeks. the therapist offered a hand and seiko gladly took a hold of it, the two walking down the hallway together. they’d stay by each other’s side until they stepped outside of the academy’s gate, and went their separate ways.

that weekend, seiko would be teased by ruruka for bringing her new and sudden cuddle pal over, but it didn’t bother her at all. whenever ruruka and yoi were doing their own thing, she’d squish the paw and listen to the same three words.  
i love you!  
“i love you, too.” she murmured to herself, tightening her grip on the chinchilla as she smiled.


End file.
